Communications devices, in particular handheld mobile communications devices, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. A common feature of such communications devices is a system or application for scheduling events and setting reminders, i.e. a built-in calendar or events scheduler.
In a message, or during a message thread (such as an email thread) it is often decided that an event, such as a meeting or an appointment should be set up to, for example, discuss the matter at hand in more detail. Typically no one wants to set up the event, for example by creating a meeting request, because it is difficult and inconvenient to do so (especially on their handheld mobile communications device).
Creating an event such as a meeting involves entering all of the recipients of the message or message thread as attendees, entering the subject and notes, such as the content of the message or details about the meeting. In order to enter this information, a user will often have to switch back and forth between the email application and the calendar application. This can be particularly difficult when entering multiple attendees/recipients, as only one attendee can be selected at a time. The whole process can be very tedious, time-consuming and can lead to errors in the list of attendees, subject and notes. Moreover, because of the awkwardness of the process, a user may avoid setting up a meeting until they get back to their desktop computer. In the meantime, unnecessary delays are created in dealing with the matter at hand. The user may even forget to set up the event entirely.